


“Very well, my dear.”

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Fire and Fury [4]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Elita One is captured by the Decepticons and thrown in a cell. Only; it’s not Shockwave that comes to interrogate her, its Starscream. And is he… flirting with her?





	“Very well, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was spawned from an episode; ‘The Search for Alpha Trion’. Starscream calls Elita pet names and appears to flirt with her (at least, in my eyes he does). So I decided to write a little fic where he flirts with her.

_Damn it!_ Elita thought. She was so close to the energon cubes. There must have been an energon coloured trip wire hidden beside them; as she was trapped in a cube shaped force-field. Thankfully; the other female Autobots hadn’t come with her. They might be able to get her out later.

“Well, look what stumbled into my tower.” Elita stiffened and turned to face the door she’d snuck in. Shockwave was stood blocking it, his arms folded. She could tell he was smug.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t put precautions in place after you snuck in here the last time?”

“I had hoped.” Elita mumbled. Shockwave heard her but didn’t respond to it.

“I have a lovely warm cell for you in the basement.” Elita shivered. Cells were never warm. That and the way he said it sounded rather creepy. The prison started to move; forcing Elita to move along with it or be pushed along. She walked slowly; keeping to the back of the prison and far away from Shockwave. She spotted a few seekers milling about in the space-bridge room. They were all leering at her, some whispering to their neighbours.

“I’d like to tap that.” This one’s neighbours both laughed.

“What, Prime’s leftovers?” Another said; prompting jeers.

“Doesn’t that just make her more desirable? Knowing that we’d be screwing Prime’s girlfriend.” Elita tuned her audios out; those seekers really should be working. Shockwave didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to do to Elita now he’d caught her. _Nothing gentle; I’d expect._ She thought.

“I’d quite like to understand how that power of yours works. Invasive surgery may be required…” Elita shivered; no way was he performing that on her!

“But for now… maybe I’ll just let you stew in here.” He tapped a switch beside a door. The cube prison moved towards the small room and Elita made her way inside. Shockwave pressed another switch and the bars slid down. The cube prison dispersed and Elita made her way towards them.

“Your interrogator will be along soon. Maybe they’ll be better at making you talk.”

“No Decepticon will ever make me spill any secrets, one eyed purple logic eater.” Elita growled at Shockwave; hoping to annoy him and make him careless.

“And no insult will make me angry enough to open these bars up.” Shockwave said over his shoulder as he made his way back up the stairs. Elita sat down on the berth in the cell; pondering what to do. _I hope my team will realise something went wrong and come and rescue me. Before this interrogator gets here._ Elita had heard stories about Decepticon torturers. Ones that electrocuted; melted or shredded their targets. She hoped they were just made up by delirious Autobots. She heard a jolt as a bar shot out of the berth. It held her down and she squirmed in the restraints. Elita heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She also heard complaining; that didn’t sound like Shockwave.

“Who does he think he is, assigning _me_ to interrogation duty!? It’s not even a high ranking Autobot like Prime or Prowl!” _Starscream. I’m sure he just loves the sound of his own voice. Don’t know how you could; with a voice like that, mind._

“It’s not like I’m the second in command of the entire faction or anything!” Starscream stomped down the last step and then saw who it was in the cell.

“Oh. Maybe it is worth my while to interrogate _this_ prisoner.” Starscream smirked at who the prisoner was. He made his way over and opened the cell door; heading over to the berth.

“Did you not learn last time that it wasn’t a good idea to try and sneak in here?” Starscream put his hands on his hips.

“Wasn’t a good idea to get caught you mean?” She answered him. He didn’t shriek at her; and that surprised her.

“Perhaps. Or perhaps you wanted to be caught, my dear.” Elita bristled at being called that; but then remembered something. _He called me that when he caught me the last time; and when they caught Optimus. He was… touchy too; in a way the other Decepticons weren’t. He was gentle with me._ Elita felt a ghost sensation of his hand on her chin.

“Why would I want to be caught? I hoped to steal some more energon from you; since Shockwave seems to have plenty of it.” She answered; not letting him know what she was thinking.

“I’m not here to discuss Decepticon agendas. I’m here to make you talk.”

“I’ve been talking. You just don’t like what I’ve been saying.” Elita felt amusement rushing through her lines; she was certain she was rattling him.

“One as pretty as you shouldn’t have to sneak around in dirty bases. That’s what your underlings are for; surely.” Elita was taken aback by his first sentence. He thought she was pretty?

“Of course; did Prime never tell you?” Elita realised then she’d said that out loud. She also realised that he’d affirmed it. He thought she was pretty.

“There are two things I’d like you to tell me. How your special power works and where Alpha Trion hid your new base.”

“And I’m not going to tell you either of them.” She answered firmly. Starscream didn’t seem deterred.

“Of course you’re not. Well, not easily.” Elita braced herself; she could handle torture, but was unsure of the particular brand that Starscream might use.

“However, I’m sure I could… persuade you.” Elita heard his voice change; becoming more husky. _Is he… going to try and charm me into telling him Autobot secrets?_

“I always did wonder why you spoke like someone had chopped your vocaliser with a dozen knives.” Elita grinned; hoping to rile him up. It had the opposite effect; seeming to encourage what he was doing.

“Why, does this tone do something for you?” Starscream whispered in her audio. Elita had to repress the shudder. It was too close to Optimus’ tone.

“It is a close approximation of my boyfriend’s.” She told him; hoping to see him get visibly annoyed. She heard a growl.

“I could show you a good time; if you’d let me.” He was still using that tone.

“You’d be willing to commit high treason?” She grinned; that should shut him up.

“For you, my dear, of course I would.” She stilled; apparently Starscream’s treachery knew no bounds.

“I didn’t realise I had the Decepticon Air Commander this badly worked up. If I’d have known that; maybe I’d have tried capturing _you_.” Elita was playing his game; but she was going to beat him at it.

“Worked up? I’m not…” Elita grinned; she’d made him drop the seductive act.

“Oh you are; you’re acting like a youngling with a crush!” Starscream growled; clearly annoyed by this turn of events. Elita heard an explosion upstairs; and grinned. Her team must have arrived to bust her out.

“I don’t have a crush on you!” Starscream shouted; not hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“I do think you’re hot; and I’d quite like to shut you up.” Elita opened her mouth to tell him that was the exact definition of a crush when he pushed his lips against hers. She resisted the urge to kiss back; even though his tongue was doing interesting things to hers.

“Are we interrupting something?” Starscream jerked back from Elita at that voice. Chromia was smirking and pointing a gun at him.

“This ‘con giving you trouble Elita?” Firestar asked.

“No. Just the usual pestering. ‘Tell me the location of your base.’ ‘How does that special power of yours work?’ You know Shockwave.”

“That’s not Shockwave. That’s a nuisance seeker.” Arcee pointed out; giggling at how flustered Starscream looked.

“Nuisance! You should watch your tongue, youngling! I am Starscream, ace of the air and Air Commander of the entire Decepticon faction!”

“Who we just caught snogging Optimus Prime’s girlfriend.” Moonracer pointed out.

“In a Decepticon prison cell.” Firestar grinned; seeing how nervous he was getting. It wasn’t their guns doing it; it was the threat of…

“And I got a picture of it that I’m sure both Optimus and Megatron would like to see.” Arcee informed him. The look on his face was priceless and all four of the female Autobots outside the cell had to try very hard not to laugh.

“So unless you’d like us to share that picture; you’re going to let Elita go and let us leave this base, with no Decepticons of any description chasing us.” Chromia told him; a wicked smirk crossing her features.

“Fine. But you’d better delete the picture when you get out of here.” Starscream made his way over to the control panel and pushed a switch. The restraints disappeared and Elita quickly got up; wisely not trusting Starscream at his word. The five female Autobots quickly scurried up the stairs and out of the hole in the side of the base. It wasn’t until they got back to headquarters that they actually calmed down.

“Did you actually take a picture of Starscream kissing me?” Elita asked. Arcee giggled and sent Elita the image. Elita giggled too when she saw the image. Starscream looked really eager and she looked like she was trying to push him away. Arcee did as asked; and deleted the picture. Elita deserved to keep the blackmail; just because she was the one in it.

“So…” Chromia gave Elita a look.

“So…” Elita folded her arms.

“How good a kisser is he?” Moonracer asked.

“I do not need to answer your questions. Besides; not as good as Optimus.” She answered and headed into her office. There was work to be done; even if she had just escaped from Decepticon headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Decepticon Torturers that shred; melt or electrocute their victims... I wonder who they could be. I decided that Arcee would be with the other female Autobots; so she is.


End file.
